1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices having a display panel formed of two substrates opposing each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional liquid-crystal display device, an extension portion is formed at one end, of the device, opposite to the other end at which hook portions of a support are provided; the bottom side of the extension portion is adhered through a strip of two-sided adhesive tape to a fixing-surface portion provided on the top side of a light guide plate (refer to, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-258753: 1.16 in the left column to 1.21 in the right column in p. 5, and FIGS. 1 and 2).
Additionally, when a liquid-crystal display panel is disposed in a case, a hook portion hooks the top side of the extension portion of a lower-glass substrate of the liquid-crystal display panel (refer to, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-279932: 1.40 in the left column to 1.1 in the right column in p. 3, and FIG. 4).